


clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable (and I never want to leave)

by mingcat



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Childhood Friends, Day 1, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Song: Sunday Morning (Maroon 5), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: day 1: confessions, childhood friends
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable (and I never want to leave)

**Author's Note:**

> decided to try and join bokuaka week, hopefully i'll manage till the end hhh hope you like this little sweet thing! here's a playlist (my cousin's) that you could listen to while reading this >>> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/66VrlwYZ6K0HTUElmDjIxI?si=zupdJs3KS4idYAS6pfykQA

> _Sunday morning, rain is falling  
>  Steal some covers, share some skin  
> Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
> You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

It was an early Sunday morning and Akaashi was always an early riser. Waking up to his alarm at 7 am on the dot, he sets off on his usual routine of fixing his bed, freshening up, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and then heading on to prepare breakfast. While he was boiling the water and waiting for the pan to heat up so he could fix himself a nice scrambled egg, he chanced a glance at the window by the sink.

_Rainy day, huh_ , Akaashi hummed thoughtfully, a small smile curling at his lips at the implication of the weather. If he was an early riser, then his best friend was a night owl. But when the weather was like this…

The doorbell rang once, then twice, then very quickly like the person was having an emergency or was just very, _very_ enthusiastic at 7 in the morning. Akaashi forced down the giddy feeling and the dancing butterflies he felt in his heart. Right on time, as always. He left the kitchen to head to the front door, taking a deep breath before he opened it, only to be attacked by his large framed, muscled, overexcited, adonis of a best friend who was chuckling in his ear and sending shivers down his skin.

“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! It’s a wonderful grey day!” Bokuto said happily as he steadied them from Akaashi’s stumble, arms wrapped tight around the younger’s shoulders. Akaashi sighed and smiled, gently wrapping his arms around the other’s waist loosely to return the hug.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san. You’re perfectly in time for breakfast.” he said softly. Bokuto released him, golden eyes like swirling sunlight and molten stars bright with joy as he smiled widely at Akaashi before bounding for the kitchen, already getting around to make breakfast for the both of them. He was always over and was familiar with the entire place, the fact that he was a better cook than Akaashi was just an added bonus. Shutting the door and slowly walking to the kitchen, Akaashi could hear the older humming [_Sunday Morning_](https://open.spotify.com/track/5qII2n90lVdPDcgXEEVHNy?si=X9Hm6MMsQ6CLjNfJRubD3Q) by Maroon 5 a bit loudly and very out of tune. Akaashi chuckled as he watched the older move about his kitchen as he leaned against the archway. Something bittersweet twisted his gut.

"Keiji!" the loud voice brought him out of his momentary haze. Bokuto had that look on his face that told Akaashi all that he needed to know. He nodded and set off to prepare a small fort in the living room and put on their favourite movie on 'gray days,' as Bokuto would like to call rainy days. it was more a habit as it was a ritual for the two. When they were young, Bokuto would always visit Akaashi's house on rainy days and they would build a fort in the living room and watch movies all day while Akaashi's mom would serve them snacks now and then until she had to forcefully drag them out of the fort for dinner. It didn't take either of them long to eat before they were back in the fort and playing and talking and doing whatever kids do. The day would always end with Bokuto's mom or dad heading next door to pick up their son who was cuddled up, asleep, beside a sleepy Akaashi. The younger would always wait for Bokuto to be picked up, battling the sweet call of sleep, since he wanted to see the older leave and get home safely. He'd stumble after the older's parent, looking up at the drooling boy with droppy eyes as he bowed goodbye to the endeared adult.

Dumping the pillows and forts onto his couch, he couldn't help but look back on how far they've both came and how despite the changes brought about their life (for example, the fact that they no longer lived next door to each other and couldn't pass notes through paper airplanes anymore), there were some things that stayed the same.

Like Akaashi's feelings.

They were at Bokuto's highschool, Akaashi was there to take the entrance exam but he was nervous and worried. Bokuto grabbed him by his hands and made him face him. Golden eyes stared into the ocean's depths. What Bokuto told him that day would always be something he'd bring with him for the rest of his life.

_"Oi, why are you so worried?"_

_"Do I look worried?"_

_"Ji, you look like you're a second away from either puking or sprinting away."_

_A sigh, a moment of silence, and then. "What if I don't get in?"_

_The smile Bokuto gave him was disarming as it had his mind calming and heart racing. "C'mon Akaashi, be a little more positive. You literally tutor me in advance physics and calculus, not to mention the fact that I probably wouldn't have gotten in here myself if it wasn't for you coming over every afternoon to help me. You're smart, there's no doubt about that." Bokuto chuckled as he swung their connected hands back and forth, making Akaashi smile a little as well. "I have full faith that you're gonna pass. And if you don't? Well, that's their loss. And who cares, honestly."_

_"Bokuto-san," Bokuto cut him off with a squeeze of their hands and a determined look in his eyes._

_"Whatever happens, happens. You're naturally amazing so even if we don't go to the same school for the first time in our lives, and believe me the simple thought of that is making me feel very, very bad right now," the little chuckle Akaashi let out had Bokuto smiling wider. "Still, you'll do great either way, whatever you do._ _We are the protagonists of the world."_

_Akaashi's breath caught in his throat._

_"So get in there and show the world what Akaashi Keiji can do, yeah?"_

We are the protagonists of the world _. Akaashi recalled a day during summer all those years ago when they were role playing as superheroes and he said that to a sulking Bokuto. Looking up at those golden eyes, those beautiful, golden eyes..._

With a star before me, all I have to do is do my best _. Akaashi took in a deep breath and nodded, the nerves he felt for an entirely different reason. "Okay," he whispered back. The bright smile he got in return, along with the loud, boisterous laugh, was what finally made his anxiety and self-doubt go away._

Akaashi was only 15 when he realized he was in love with his best friend. And at the age of 24, nothing has changed, if anything, his feelings for the man had only grown with time.

"I made sausage omelette and fried rice with garlic! Oh, and you're coffee is good to go, Jiji!" Bokuto yelled from the kitchen just as Akaashi finished with the fort and had set up the movie on the television. Akaashi stepped into the kitchen to see Bokuto placing their food on plates. "Bokuto-san, you hate coffee. So please, you don't have to keep tasting it for me."

Bokuto grabbed their plates and utensils and all but skipped over to the living room, making a sound of approval at the wonderful and sturdy fort Akaashi had built. "If I don't taste it, I won't know if it's made the exact way you like it, though."

Akaashi's heart began to race for the nth time and it was barely 8 in the morning. grabbing his coffee and slowly walking back to the living room, he mumbled his gratitude to the older. Settling in, Bokuto wrapped a blanket around the two of them as Akaashi pressed play on the movie, one they could probably say word for word with the exact tone and gesture.

Howl's Moving Castle.

"Hey, Akaashi," Bokuto mumbled through a mouthful of egg. Akaashi hummed, lips quirking as Sophie tried to carry Heen up an overwhelming amount of stairs. "Let's go on a drive after this."

Akaashi frowned as he glanced sideways at Bokuto. Usually on these type of days, they would just stay inside and watch a marathon or play a game or something casual. _Taking a drive_ , Akaashi wondered, _is so out of the blue. But then again, being unpredictable is one of Bokuto's many characteristics._

He nodded. "Alright. Where to?"

The answering grin he got from the other had a flush rising to the tip of his ears and a wariness settling in his stomach. "Just you wait, it's going to be amazing!"

> _But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do  
>  And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew  
> That someday it would lead me back to you  
> That someday it would lead me back to you_

Leaving the fort as it is and doing the dishes, the two made quick work as they moved around each other. It was always so easy, the flow they had always perfectly in sync. It wasn't long until both of them were in Bokuto's car and heading off to a place only the elder knew. Bokuto always had Akaashi pick the playlist whenever they did go on drives. For this certain one, Akaashi chose one that fitted the atmosphere perfectly.

As Gabe Bondoc began to sing the chorus of [_Gentlemen Don't_](https://open.spotify.com/track/2aozqrjm2nNFwIiRTl9wEf?si=wW8Pe8jTQsSvx6okoYyEfw), Akaashi felt the weight of those golden eyes on him. Turning away from the sight of the passing of the road out the window, he looked back at Bokuto who kept glancing at him with a soft look on his face.

"What is it Kou?" he questioned softly. Bokuto shook his head, lips curling slightly. "Nothing."

Akaashi inclined his head but nodded, turning back to the window.

"Actually," Bokuto began, hesitantly. Akaashi turned to him again. Red tinged Bokuto's cheeks as he said, "I don't know whether to call you handsome or gorgeous, Akaashi."

Oh.

_Oh._

Akaashi ducked his head to try and hide the blush rising on his own cheeks, cursing his heart for beating too loud. "Thank, thank you for the wonderful compliment, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto hummed. "Maybe I should've complimented you more in the past. Oh well, I guess I just have to make up for that."

Heart be still. Before Akaashi could speak, Bokuto was parking the car and exclaiming loudly that they were there. Opening up his large umbrella (large, because Bokuto never brings his own and always insisted to share Akaashi's) and stepping out onto the side of the road, Akaashi looked in wonder at the sight before him as Bokuto shared his warmth as he slid up beside him. They stood on a small, empty bridge that overlooked the beautiful city of Tokyo. The bright coloured lights against the dull blueish gray background was a sight Akaashi always admired from the ground point. But from way up there, it was simply-

"Beautiful." Akaashi's breath hitched as Bokuto whispered in his ear, his heart pounding in his chest. The [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6TbDpqKCksZNJjriFhPum8?si=u3jEU4bCRdyoSsClrivRKA) playing through the car's speaker, since they left the windows slightly open, made him think the moment surreal and magical. Slowly, Akaashi turned to face Bokuto as ocean eyes met orbs of molten gold.

"You're so beautiful, Keiji." Bokuto whispered in that same tone that had Akaashi's mind blanking.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi began, voice breaking as Bokuto carefully cupped his face with strong but gentle hands. Bokuto held him as if he were made of porcelain. "Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi gulped. Bokuto rarely called him with his whole name.

"For years, I had always thought that we would stick together. And we did, until you left to study college in America."

"Koutarou," Akaashi tried again, being stopped by Bokuto shaking his head. "I need to get this out because honestly, if I don't do this now I feel like I'll regret this for the rest of my life."

Akaashi finally relented, nodding at him to continue. Bokuto took in a breath. "Those three years without you close to me, physically, that is, had me very conflicted. It was normal to miss you, to wish you were there. But my thoughts and wishes began to play along the lines of simply being your oldest and closest friend to," Bokuto paused, "to being an oblivious man who was apparently in love with his best friend."

If Akaashi thought he was dreaming, that might've just made him believe that he was indeed.

Until Bokuto began to lean closer and whisper against his lips, their cold breaths mingling. "I'm gonna kiss you and give you three seconds to kiss me back. If you don't, well, I guess I'll know you're answer then-"

Akaashi carelessly dropped the umbrella as he gripped Bokuto by his hood and pulled him in for a kiss that had the world stopping, if only for that moment, if only for them.

Bokuto froze, which made Akaashi lean back with a giggle. Looking up into owlish, wide eyes, Akaashi grinned. "Did you get my answer?" he teased, biting his bottom lip. Bokuto's face split into the most beautiful smile Akaashi had ever seen. With the slight drizzle getting heavier and falling over and all around them, Bokuto hooked an arm around Akaashi's waist to pull him closer while he kept the other on the younger's cheek, he whispered.

"I might need to taste that answer again, and then hear it more clearly." Akaashi's lovestruck laughter was cut off with Bokuto's soft, sweet lips against his.

They could say it was like a thousand fireworks during New Year's Eve, like a million butterflies dancing in the warmth of the sun, like the sweetest melody playing while the clouds in the night sky finally gave way for the stars to shine. But above all...

It felt like finally coming home.

"I have loved you, Bokuto Koutarou, since I was 15." Akaashi said breathlessly the moment they separated. Bokuto chuckled and gave him a short and sweet peck on the nose. "Then it seems I have my work cut out for me."

Akaashi smiled, the widest he had ever as he stared up at the only star he had ever wished upon on long days and restless nights. "I have no complaints."

Bokuto laughed and kissed him again, deeper and more passionate, as the rain continued to fall while the new [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/77enz5hl8RicxrbPB56VXQ?si=SJ5DBw2kSMOeQAKXYL8zXQ) playing on the speakers wrapped them in a lover's embrace.

"I love you, Ji."

"I love you, Kou."

* * *

"This is your fault, if anyone ever asks." Akaashi grumbled as he sniffled, snuggling up to the warmth of his _boyfriend_ who was much more immune to catching a cold than he was. Bokuto kissed the crown of his head as he brought him closer so that the younger could lean on his chest.

"I will happily take the blame." Bokuto said, making Akaashi smile through another sneeze.

* * *

"Hey, Kou?" Akaashi mumbled, half asleep. Bokuto was soothingly stroking his hair as he too was slowly being dragged under by sleep.

"Yeah?" he said in the same quiet tone.

Akaashi let out a small cough before humming, cuddling closer. "Your hair looks just like starlight."

Bokuto was sure his heart was overflowing. he smiled and turned his head to kiss the younger on the forehead. "Go to sleep, Ji."

"'M love you."

"I love you, too."

> _That may be all I'll need  
>  In darkness, he is all I see  
> Come and rest your bones with me  
> Driving slow on Sunday morning  
> And I never want to leave, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on cc or twitter @ bubblykawa <3


End file.
